More Than Words
by delphinea
Summary: -dan inilah yang membuat Ino senang bergosip-apalagi di hadapan Shikamaru. ShikaIno fic for Sukie 'Suu' Foxie bday! -RnR?


_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto _

_More Than Words _

_Summary: -inilah yang membuat Ino senang bergosip. ShikaIno fic for **Sukie 'Suu' Foxie** bday!_

* * *

><p><strong>YAMANAKA INO<strong> menarik sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Ia menunduk lamat-lamat, tak mau apa yang ia tengah lakukan ini ketahuan. Tingkah gadis ini terlihat gelisah sedari tadi. Beberapa kali ia menoleh kepada Kakashi-_sensei_ yang tengah duduk di depan, lalu ketika _sensei_-nya itu menoleh ke arahnya, ia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Tangannya bergerak gelisah merapikan rambut pirangnya yang jatuh menutupi sebelah mata indahnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia diperhatikan oleh beberapa orang.

Di bawah sana—objek tempatnya menunduk, sebuah cermin di genggamannya. Tak lupa dengan bedak dan _lip-gloss_. Rupa-rupanya, ia agak panik melihat jerawat yang begitu menonjol di dagu runcingnya. Dengan cepat, ia menunduk dan menyapukan spons yang sudah ditaburi bedak ke area dagunya.

Sentuhan akhir, ia melihat cerminan wajahnya lagi.

'_Perfect_!'

Gadis itu langsung mendorong bedaknya agar masuk bagian dalam laci lagi. Matanya langsung kembali memperhatikan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang tengah membacakan sejarah kemerdekaan—yang baginya hanyalah dongeng tanpa kepastian.

Terbesit ide gila di otaknya. Dengan cepat, ia merobek bagian tengah bukunya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

'Sakura, sedang apa kau?'

Diremasnya kertas itu hingga membentuk bulatan kertas kecil. Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Sepertinya tak ada yang benar-benar menikmati pelajaran ini, pikirnya.

Maka dengan pelan namun tepat, dilemparkannya remasan kertas tersebut ke arah Haruno Sakura yang tampak serius menulis di bukunya. Entah apa yang ditulisnya—yang jelas, gadis itu tampak terkejut menyadari remasan kertas itu sudah ada di depan matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura membaca surat itu lalu kemudian mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari tahu siapa yang mengiriminya surat. Dan benar saja, Ino tersenyum manis di seberang mejanya. Menghela napas, ia pun menuliskan balasannya.

Begitulah terus sampai berkali-kali. Kedua gadis ini terlalu asyik mengobrol melalui surat-suratan itu. Sampai-sampai mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Kakashi-_sensei_ tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"EHEM." Pria berambut perak itu mendehem dengan nada menegur. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah celah di antara meja Sakura dan Ino. Semua pasang mata di kelas itu memandangi mereka.

Sementara Ino, yang belum sempat menuliskan apapun langsung memucat. Dengan cepat disembunyikannya remasan kertas—yang kini sudah tak berbentuk itu, ke dalam lacinya. Wajahnya tampak panik, bagaimanapun ia tidak mau ketahuan. Ia selalu menjaga _image_ di manapun dan kapanpun. Tidak lucu 'kan bila ia ketahuan sedang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran oleh gurunya?

Dan detik seakan berhenti ketika Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah berada di sekat mejanya dan meja Sakura.

"Ehem, Tuan Nara, sebaiknya kau angkat kepalamu sebelum saya yang mengangkatnya." Kakashi menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang kini tengah bermalas-malasan mengangkat kepalanya sambil menguap. Menghela napas sesaat, Shikamaru akhirnya menopang kepalanya dengan genggaman tangannya sendiri.

Kakashi-_sensei_ hanya menggeleng-geleng prihatin, lalu kembali ke depan kelas dan mulai membaca lagi.

Sementara itu, Ino—yang sedari tadi menahan napasnya—langsung menghembuskannya dengan keras. Dalam hati ia bersyukur banyak-banyak karena tingkahnya tidak ketahuan Kakashi-_sensei_. Malah pemuda di belakangnya inilah yang mendapat ganjarannya. Ino menyunggingkan senyum manis ketika melihat kelopak mata Shikamaru yang baru saja akan menutup lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia terinspirasi sesuatu.

Jari-jari lentik Ino langsung mengambil remasan suratnya dengan Sakura, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di sana-sambil terkikik geli.

* * *

><p><strong>Puk.<strong>

'_Hell, no!_ _Forehead!" _Ino mengumpati Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Nona Yamanaka dan Nona Haruno—" Suara bariton Kakashi-_sensei_ menghentikan Ino mengambil remasan kertas—yang dengan tidak sengaja—jatuh di bawah mejanya sendiri. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki kebodohan Sakura dalam melempar. "—dipersilakan maju ke depan dengan membawa kertas yang kalian lempar sedari tadi."

Ino kembali tertegun. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Mereka ketahuan. Tentu saja bukan ini yang terpenting—yang terpenting adalah rasa malu yang ia dapat. Beberapa detik, ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Begitupun dengan Sakura, gadis ini menelan ludahnya sesaat—kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengikuti Ino yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke depan.

'Tamat riwayat kita, Pig.'

Di sinilah keduanya sekarang—berdiri di depan kelas, berdempetan, sembari memegang kertas yang sama. Beberapa detik yang lalu Kakashi-_sensei_baru saja menyuruh mereka membacakan isi surat tersebut.

Keringat mengucur di kening Ino, jemarinya pun meremas rok sailor-nya, berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya—bahkan itu semua tidak mengurangi rasa gugupnya di sini. Berkali-kali berjalan di catwalk ternyata tidak membuat rasa gugupnya berada di depan banyak orang menghilang.

"—Forehead, kau sedang apa?" Ino menunduk—menahan senyumnya. Keduanya tampak sedang mengobrol—berdasarkan teks—sekarang.  
>"Sedang menggambar wajah seseorang. Kau sendiri, Pig?"<br>"Siapa? Sasuke-kun, ya?" Ino tersenyum jahil.  
>"Tidak, aku menggambar wajah Gaara. Tumben kau tidak menggosip?" Sakura membalas dengan wajah datar ketika beberapa anak lelaki di kelasnya bersiul-siul menggoda.<br>"WAH. Ternyata kau benar-benar sudah move-on, forehead! –Kau pikir ini apa? Bukan menggosip, katamu?" Ya, menggosip di depan kelas, di depan guru, batin Ino dalam hatinya.  
>"Cepat atau lambat aku harus, Pig. Dasar."<br>"Hey, menurutmu bagaimana bila aku cocoknya berpacaran dengan siapa di kelas ini?" Ino menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya ketika murid-murid lainnya mulai bersorak-sorai.  
>"Naruto?"<br>"Hei, aku tidak mau mengecewakan Hinata. Dia sudah lama menyukai Naruto, tau!" Dua detik setelah Ino mengatakan ini, Naruto langsung terperangah dari bangkunya. Menatap Hinata yang wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah padam.  
>"Ja-jadi… selama ini kau menyukaiku, Hinata-chan?" katanya tak percaya.<br>Brugh. Hinata pingsan di mejanya.  
>"HINATA-CHAN!" Bagaikan adegan di drama Korea—tangan Naruto langsung menangkap kepala Hinata sebelum menyentuh lantai.<br>Seisi kelas memperhatikan adegan drama itu dalam hening sampai Kakashi-_sensei_ akhirnya membuka suara, "Tuan Uzumaki, tolong bawakan Nona Hyuuga ke UKS."  
>Neji langsung mebelalak berdiri—belum sempat bibirnya menyampaikan protes, Kakashi membuka mulutnya lagi, "Tuan Hyuuga, silakan duduk." –membuat Neji terduduk tak berdaya.<p>

Naruto memapah Hinata keluar. Insiden Naruto dan Hinata pun berlalu.

"Silakan lanjutkan, Nona Yamanaka dan Nona Haruno." Keduanya kembali menelan ludahnya pahit-pahit. Ino tiba-tiba merasa bersalah—biar bagaimanapun, ia yang telah membuat Hinata menjadi korban secara tidak langsung di sini.

"Sasuke?"  
>"Dia terlalu dingin, <em>pig. <em>Lagipula kudengar Karin-_senpai _menyukainya." Yang dibicarakan—Sasuke hanya menatap datar keduanya dengan pandangan yang lagi-lagi sulit diartikan.  
>"Oh. Kiba?"<br>"Kau mau aku memacari siluman anjing ya?" Kiba langsung melempari Ino dengan kertas-kertas bekas—tidak terima dikatakan siluman anjing. "Hei! Beraninya kau mengataiku—"

"Tuan Inuzuka, silakan duduk," potong Kakashi cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ino hanya tersenyum tidak enak karena secara tidak langsung ia sudah mengatai Kiba.

"Shino?"

"Tidak, ia terlalu pendiam." Hening.

"Chouji?"  
>"Bisa-bisa makananku dihabiskannya nanti."<p>

"Lee?"

"Jangan yang itu, Saku!"

"Neji?"

"Tenten menyukainya, kau sangat tahu itu 'kan?" Semua pandangan seisi kelas menuju ke Tenten yang sudah melotot garang pada Ino. Bibir tipisnya menggumamkan umpatan-umpatan pada Ino dan Sakura—yang secara tidak langsung membongkar rahasia terbesarnya.

Tenten tidak tahu, bahwa saat itu juga Neji menyeringai lebar—walau hanya sebentar. Tentu saja dia ingin selalu menjaga _image _sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Akan tetapi, hanya dia yang tahu apa yang direncanakannya ke depannya. Bukankah begitu?

Sakura mengabaikan tatapan membunuh Tenten, lalu melanjutkan membaca. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk cepat-cepat duduk. Lama-lama berdiri di depan kelas membuatnya risih juga.

"_Last, _Shikamaru?"

"Tuan merepotkan itu tidak butuh aku, yang dia butuhkan hanyalah tidur, _forehead_."

"Hei, bisa saja, _Pig_. Ia bisa menjadikan pahamu—yang penuh lemak itu—sebagai bantal. Atau wajahmu yang berjerawat itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat ia membuka matanya nanti."

Ino menggeram malu. Ingin rasanya ia segera duduk. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan wajahnya ketika menjadi bahan ledekan teman-temannya—karena percakapan yang setelah ini, sangat mengejutkan.

"Sialan, kau ini mau mencarikan aku pacar atau meledekku?"

"Mungkin keduanya."

"Tch."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan—" Ino menelan ludah sesaat, "—sepertinya aku juga mulai menyukainya. Kalau tertidur, wajahnya begitu polos _sih._" Sontak, seisi kelas bersiul-siul menatap Shikamaru—yang sedari tadi sudah terlelap. Sebagian hati Ino senang mendengar fakta Shikamaru sudah tertidur, namun sebagian lagi miris karena lagi-lagi, ia gagal menyatakan cintanya.

Tiba-tiba bola mata _aquamarine _itu melotot ketika tangan jahil Kiba mencoba membangunkan Shikamaru. _Sepertinya Kiba ingin balas dendam setelah kuledek tadi, _batinnya. Dan Ino benar-benar menggeram kesal karena Shikamaru akhirnya bangun. _Shika_ _bangun di saat yang tidak tepat! _

"Dan kesimpulannya, Ino?"

Ino terdiam. Tamatlah riwayatnya sekarang.

"Ya, aku mulai menyukai Nara Shikamaru, sahabat kecilku."

* * *

><p>"CIE~" Kiba memimpin ledekan—yang membuat wajah Ino merah padam. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menyatakan cintanya di depan kelas.<p>

Sementara Shikamaru yang baru bangun—tidak mengerti apa-apa. Pemuda itu terheran-heran mengapa hampir semua anggota kelas menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Merepotkan."

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya, Ino agak kecewa dengan reaksi Shikamaru barusan. Akan tetapi, bukankah Ino berbakat menjadi artis? Dengan sekejap, kekecewaannya ditepis dengan senyum palsunya.<p>

"Baguslah." Lamunan Ino langsung buyar ketika mendengar Sakura mulai membaca lagi. Seisi kelas pun berangsur-angsur diam—ingin mendengar lanjutan yang sepertinya akan semakin seru.

"Hei, kau lihat? Bagaimana ia ditegur Kakashi-_sensei_ tadi? Itu lucu sekali—wajah polosnya itu."

Shikamaru terdiam—kini ia mulai mengerti mengapa seisi kelas menatapnya tadi.

"Hm, kurasa besok kau harus duduk di sebelahnya, _Pig_."

"Untuk?'

"Mencekcokinya dengan mulut gosipmu supaya ia tak tertidur seperti tadi dan dengan begitu kau akan menjadi pacarnya!"

"Ide bagus!" Oya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara? Kau tahan LDR-an begitu?" —Ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah.

"Sepertinya tidak, ia sering mengamuk bila mendengar gosip tidak enak mengenai diriku—sampai mendatangiku jauh-jauh dari Suna hanya untuk meminta penjelasan. Gila, 'kan?"

"Hei, Saku, itulah yang mereka sebut _the power of love!_" balas Ino dengan intonasi yang bersemangat, karena sesudah ini adalah—

"SELESAI!"

Ino dan Sakura berteriak bersama-sama—mengabaikan tatapan bermacam-macam oleh seisi kelas. Keduanya langsung _ngacir_ duduk ke tempat masing-masing. _Hukuman kali ini memang benar-benar memalukan_, pikir Ino.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar menyadari—bahkan satu kelaspun—bahwa air muka Shikamaru sudah berubah sedari tadi.

* * *

><p><strong>Jam istirahat. <strong>

Ino merutuki Sakura yang sibuk mengurusi jabatannya di OSIS. Teman makan siangnya tidak ada untuk hari ini. Bukannya tidak ada teman yang lain—ia masih memiliki Tenten, Temari dan Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Hinata, ia belum tahu nasib gadis itu di UKS bersama Naruto. Mungkin Hinata akan berkali-kali pingsan mengetahui ia dan Naruto hanya berdua di suatu ruangan tertutup.

Ino memutuskan untuk menyendiri—agaknya ia masih menghindar dari ledekan Tenten dan Temari karena hal memalukan barusan. Dan dalam sekejap, kaki-kaki jenjangnya berpacu ke atap—tempat biasanya ia menangis saat mengingat Sai, mantan kekasihnya.

Cklek.

Pintu atap terbuka. Benar saja, atap memang tempat yang menyenangkan untuk bergalau ria. Ino segera mengambil tempat yang nyaman untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya. Bersandar di tepian pagar adalah posisi favoritnya. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia malah membelakangi pintu masuk dan duduk menghadap pagar.

Iapun mulai memakan bento-nya.

Tersenyum miris, gadis pirang itu mulai menangis, "Sai, ini makanan favoritmu 'kan?" gumamnya lirih. Mata _aquamarine-_nya nampak redup—seperti ada selaput tipis yang memburamkan pandangannya, air mata.

Ino mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menangis, namun ia juga tak bisa menolak ketika dadanya bergemuruh kencang—memamksa kristal bening itu segera keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

_Tes. _

"Andai saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, Sai_." _

Kristal-kristal itu jatuh begitu saja menghujani bento-nya. Ino tak peduli. Gadis itu menangis tanpa mengisak—membuat tangisannya terdengar semakin lirih dan pilu.

"—repotkan." Ino tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang begitu familiar—namun suara itu terdengar jauh. Dengan cepat dihapusnya air matanya lalu berpura-pura makan.

"Tidak usah berpura-pura, aku mendengar semua." Ino tersentak. Benar saja, ini suara Shikamaru seperti dugaannya. Ia lupa bahwa Shikamaru sering tidur di sini sambil menatap langit. Bukan, bukan itu yang terpenting. Yang terpenting adalah … Shikamaru telah mendengar semuanya.

"A-aku tidak peduli. Terserah kau saja, Shika," Ino langsung berdiri dari duduknya, merapikan kotak bento-nya dan beranjak pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sudah terbaring nyaman di posisinya.

"Merepotkan."  
>"Apa?"<p>

"Kemari kau, Merepotkan." –Shikamaru memanggil Ino dengan kata favoritnya.

Ino mendekat, hingga jarak mereka tinggal dua kaki. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga ia mau menuruti perintah Shikamaru. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Duduk di sini." Shikamaru menepuk lantai di sebelahnya. Menuntun gadis pirang itu agar duduk. Dan lagi, entah kenapa Ino mau menurutinya. Ia duduk begitu saja.

Shikamaru menggeser kepalanya, mengangkatnya dan menidurkannya kembali di atas paha Ino.

-Tunggu. PAHA INO?

Ino langsung melotot tajam dan berteriak tidak terima, "SHIKA—"

"—diam. Aku mengantuk sekali, Sayang."

Apa tadi itu? Shikamaru memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'? Ino langsung berakting pura-pura muntah—akan tetapi ada sebagian dirinya yang senang dipanggil seperti itu.

Baru saja Ino akan mengajukan protes lagi, terdengar dengkuran halus—pertanda pemuda di pahanya ini telah tertidur. Ino tak tega harus membangunkan tidur yang tampak begitu nyenyak itu.

* * *

><p>Dan benar saja kata Sakura,<p>

_—Ia bisa menjadikan pahamu—yang penuh lemak itu—sebagai bantal. Atau wajahmu yang berjerawat itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat ia membuka matanya nanti._

* * *

><p><strong><em>FINISHED :) <em>**

**__**Author's note: ...oke. ini gaje. maaf, suu. hanya ini yang bisa kupersembahkan utk hadiah ulangtahunmu.

shikaino pertama saya. fluff gagal .-.

Maka dari itu, saya minta kritik dan saran dari sodara-sodara. Lewat mana aja boleh ;) thankssss :*


End file.
